This is an open research study of the use of a new protease inhibitor (a drug that blocks the replication of Human Immunodeficiency Virus), when used with two licensed antiretroviral drugs, Zidovudine and Lamivudine (3TC) in women with HIV infection. Little data are available on the levels of indinavir in women with HIV infection, and this study will measure the amount of drug in the blood of women when taken over a period of 7 and 1/3 days.